1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multiple-input handwriting recognition system and measure thereof, in particular with respect to different input areas collate with different input modes so as to provide a multiple-input handwriting recognition system and measure thereof in an interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the touch tester, the current touch panels generally comprise capacitive, resistive, electromagnetic, pressure, conductive, surface acoustic wave, ultrasonic, optical and so on and so forth. The common types, resistive and capacitive touch panels are mainly applicable to the consumer electronics, such as laptop, tablet, and personal digital assistant and so on, and the usage thereof is to move on the touch panel through a stylus or fingers so as to input characters by handwriting or simulate the click of mouse.
As far as the existing handwriting input modes are concerned, in case the user desires to input characters in different languages, such as English and Chinese, the switch between the input modes are inevitable. This does not only result in inconvenience, but also waste time. As a result, the inventor invented a handwriting input mode, which recognizes the characters input by the user through different input modes. However, the way the technology actives the different input modes in the meantime to conduct judging the character fonts does not only need a complex algorithm, but also result in lower recognition rate in recognizing different languages, such as Chinese character font, English character font and symbol font.